


AZALEA Collection

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Facials, Fluff, Light Angst, kanan being a salty baby, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: A series of AZALEA stories from my monster AU. Mostly fluff, but occasional smut scenes.1. Red2. Stormy Weather3. Smooches4. Kanan Should Have Kept Her Mouth Shut5. Midnight Tango (NSFW)6. Teeth7. Maru's Diary8. Frisbee9. Hide and Seek10. The Siren's Song11. Salty Blood





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with this AU whoops.

“Aw, man. There she goes again.”

 

Hanamaru looked up from her book, and sure enough, Kanan was right. Across the student council room, Dia was sitting behind the desk and chomping into yet another whole, raw tomato. With one hand, she held her snack, and with the other, she clicked away on her laptop. Kanan looked at Hanamaru nervously, shifting one side of her Rubik’s cube. Hanamaru whispered back, “Why does she keep doing this, zura?”

 

“I dunno...I’m kind of worr-”

 

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Dia snapped, eyes narrowed. Hanamaru pointed her eyes to her book and Kanan became suddenly  _ very _ interested in her cube. They heard Dia mumble something about “useless distractions” before she took another bite and looked back at her screen.

* * *

Dia ate another tomato at the office, and then another as they walked.

 

As soon as Kanan got into her room, she picked up her phone and called Hanamaru. There was only a slim chance that Hanamaru could figure out how to answer her phone, but miraculously, she did. “Hey, good job!”

 

“Thanks! I just hit the green button when I want to do things. It usually works out, zura. Anyway, about Dia-chan...”

 

“Yeah! She has those things everywhere! She even asked Akiyama-sensei if she could eat one in class, and got  _ mad _ when he said no!”

 

“Ruby-chan said she had two with dinner last night!”

 

“Ugh...is this some new diet for her? If this is what she considers eating healthy, then I’ve got bad news for her.”

 

“Well, actually, I think I have an idea, zura.” Kanan mentally prepared herself; Hanamaru had quite the vivid imagination, probably from reading so many books. However, her response wasn’t as outlandish as Kanan had first imagined. “Tomatoes are red, zura. Dia’s a vampire. She eats blood.  _ Blood _ is red.”

 

Kanan furrowed her brow. “Hmm, wait a minute...didn’t Dia say before that she hated having to feed off of people?”

 

Hanamaru said, “Exactly. Maybe she’s trying to train herself off of blood, zura?”

 

“Wait, wait. Maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Dia  _ did _ hate feeding off of others, but Kanan was quite sure that Dia wasn’t so selfless that she’d consume a bunch of tomatoes just to avoid it. “After all, tomatoes are just  _ one _ red food.”

 

“Then we have to bait her, zura.”

 

“Yeah! Like...oh! Mari has a recipe for spaghetti sauce. It’s made of tomatoes, but...different, right? I could whip that up and have her over for dinner.”

 

“Great idea! I’ll bring...hm...apples! We should call her right now,” Hanamaru suggested.

 

Kanan almost agreed, but then she stopped herself. “No, Dia went to Riko-chan’s house after school. Dia’s helping her compose a new song.”

 

“Oh, yeah...alright. We can call her later, zura. I’ll walk over to the market right now and by some apples, zura!”

 

“And I’ll call Mari,” Kanan finished. “Really, this plan is foolproof. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Kanan had a lovely red spread on her table. Spaghetti with bright red spaghetti sauce, apples, strawberries, peppers, cherries, and red-skinned potatoes, along with some very red fruit punch...with red velvet cake for dessert. “Wow! It all looks so yummy, zura!” Hanamaru sat cross-legged in front of the spread, licking her lips.

 

“Dig in, but leave some for-” Kanan was interrupted by a knock at the door, and she grinned mischievously. “Right. Here we go.”

 

Clearing her throat, Kanan opened the door. Before she could say anything, Dia said, “Kanan-san, I swear, if this is some nonsense, I’ll be very angry! Riko-san and I should be working together right now!”

 

“Dia, we just love you and appreciate you so much, for all that you do.” Kanan took Dia’s hands in hers, smiling. “So we made you a nice little dinner. Really, that’s all.”

 

Dia didn’t seem at all convinced, but she walked over and sat next to Hanamaru. Hanamaru gave her a kiss on the cheek then popped a cherry into her mouth. However, Dia wasn’t even paying attention. She was staring at the dishes on the table, head tilted. Finally, she sighed and massaged her temples. “What is going on here?”

 

“Dinner, zura.”

 

“You know that’s not what I mean! Why is all of this food red?! Is this some stupid vampire joke? I know you’re behind this, Kanan-san!”

 

“Jeez, why does it  _ have _ to be me?!”

 

“I don’t even like any of these foods,” Dia hissed. Then, she paused. “Well, maybe a couple of the fruits...and the cake.”

 

Kanan looked at Hanamaru, who shook her head incredulously. “Uh, sorry we didn’t bring any...tomatoes,” Hanamaru said slowly.

 

“But,” Kanan added quickly, taking a seat on the other side of Dia, “the spaghetti sauce has  _ tons _ of tomatoes in it!”

 

Dia put her hand to her chin in thought. “Well, it looks kind of...edible,” she mumbled, reaching for the platter. However, she stopped abruptly when she noticed Kanan and Hanamaru staring at her like an eagle staring at its prey. She pulled back, scowling. “Somebody tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

 

Kanan sighed, averting her eyes. “You’ve been eating a bunch of tomatoes lately, and...well, Maru-chan and I got worried! We thought that you’ve been eating red things to get rid of your bloodlust. We don’t mind being fed from, you know! Really, if it helps, we-”

 

“Wait, wait, wait...that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard! Why would eating red foods get rid of my thirst for blood?”

 

Hanamaru gave a one-shouldered shrug, blushing furiously. “I-I heard about a cartoon where a vampire just drank the red coloration out of stuff, so I-”

 

“A cartoon, being applied to  _ me,  _ a real-life vampire. Great.”

 

“Okay, it was a weird idea, but don’t blame Maru-chan! What else is she supposed to think when you’re shoving raw tomatoes in your mouth all the time?!  _ You’re _ the one being weird,” Kanan shot back. “What’s the deal?”

 

Dia shut her eyes and hung her head. If you looked really closely, you could see that her cheeks were as red as her beloved tomatoes. “Well...Riko-san has been asking me for a lot of help with the new song, and...” Dia paused, then shouted, “I just wanted to be like Nishikino-sama!”

 

“Nishikino...sama?” Hanamaru parroted.

 

“Yes, Nishikino-sama! Nishikino Maki of-”

 

“Oh my god. Isn’t that the composer of that idol group you and Ruby are so obsessed with?” Kanan said, arms folded.

 

“Yes! And she loves tomatoes, so I thought that if I ate a lot, then I’d be able to compose like her,” Dia admitted. “So, that’s it. Nothing more. It has nothing to do with my bloodlust.”

 

Kanan held back a snicker, but Hanamaru giggled openly. “Dia-chan, that’s so cute, zura.”

 

“Yeah, Dia. That’s totally cute. Alright, keep eating your tomatoes,” Kanan said, a laugh in her voice.

 

Dia slapped the table so hard that the dishes jumped an inch off of the table in fear. She shot Hanamaru and Kanan a death stare, but they kept laughing. “That’s enough!”

 

“Cutie Dia.”

 

“So cute, zura.”

 

Dia clenched her fists in irritation. “Just shut up and pass me the spaghetti.”


	2. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan and storms don't get along too well.

It was storm season in Japan. Dia didn’t particularly mind, especially when it was nighttime. Somehow, the rumbling and torrents of rain calmed her and lulled her to sleep. Despite how loud it was, it was soothing, in a way.

 

What was  _ not _ soothing was Kanan’s stupid barking.

 

Kanan was in full shift, pacing around Dia’s room as the storm raged outside. Dia knew that Kanan was much more sensitive to her environment when she was in full shift, but she had limits. Kanan had been barking incessantly ever since the first  _ crash, _ jumping on and off of Dia’s bed and putting her front paws on the window. For a while, she went under the bed, and Dia heard her tail whacking at multiple things beneath it. Dia’s parents, knowing how it felt to deal with primal cycles for monsters,  _ tolerated _ Kanan’s presence during her shifts if the weather was bad (although not knowing how she dealt with her heat cycles), but Dia wasn’t sure how long that’d last if Kanan was being such a noisy pup. Thankfully, with her door shut, her parents didn’t hear Kanan’s yapping.

 

Dia laid in bed, motionless, trying to feign sleep.  _ If I just ignore her, then she’ll realize that nobody cares about her racket and go to sleep, _ Dia reasoned. She had to do something similar when Kanan was a bit younger; when she first saw Dia and was in wolf form, if Dia gave her too much attention at once, she’d get too excited and pee, which was quite embarrassing for both parties. So, Dia was used to ignoring Kanan’s boisterous canine activities. 

 

However, it didn’t seem to work. Dia peeped at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty at night. She had no idea when the storm was going to stop, and Kanan wouldn’t stop until  _ it _ stopped. She turned back into a human at about midnight, but Dia was too irritated to wait that long. She sat up, threw the covers off, and chucked a pillow at Kanan, who had her front paws on the window and was barking at...something. Dia wasn’t even sure at that point. She stopped barking when the pillow hit her, looking at Dia with a confused, slightly offended expression. “Shut up and go to sleep, mutt!”

 

Kanan immediately hopped onto the bed and trampled all over Dia’s legs, barking directly at Dia with an urgency that said, “hey, do you see what’s going on outside, it’s  _ very _ important and I want you to yell about it with me or fix it”. It was safe to say that Dia did  _ not _ want to yell about it with her, so she decided to contend with the latter.

 

“I can’t do anything about the storm. It’s going to-”  _ Bark! _ “Kanan-san! Stop being rude, I’m talking! Anyway, I can’t do anything, it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not.” Kanan barked again, that time trailing off with a whimper. She was trembling a little, and her tail was tucked between her legs. Was she...scared? Dia didn’t remember Kanan being scared of storms when she was in human form...or was she? In fact, Dia can’t remember if she’s  _ ever _ been with Kanan in a storm. The lightning lit up the sky outside, coming in through the window. “It’s outside, it won’t hurt you...if that’s your problem.” Kanan placed her ears flat against her head and started to circle on Dia’s bed, tamping down the comforter with her paws. Dia assumed that she was getting ready to lay down and go to sleep, but she ended up getting in Dia’s face again and barking. “Your breath smells.”

 

A  _ crash _ sounded from outside, and Kanan ran over to the window to bark at it, freeing Dia from her bad doggy breath. Kanan stopped every couple of seconds to look back at Dia silently, then started to bark again, ears flat against her furry head. Dia sighed and patted her bed loudly, which caused Kanan to look back before climbing on Dia’s bed again. When Dia looked closer, she noticed that Kanan wasn’t just excited by the storm; she was definitely made nervous by it, panting hard and still shaking. Dia wasn’t sure if it was because of a sensory overload or because she was actually afraid, but she knew that she could do her best to soothe her.

 

“Alright, Kanan-san. Nothing is going to happen,” Dia murmured softly, petting Kanan’s sides. Kanan lifted and dropped her paws a couple of times, flaring her nostrils. “Come on, it’s fine. Lay down. Go on.” Dia hated it when Kanan laid at the head of her bedー”you can lay at the foot like any other mutt”, she would sayーbut she couldn’t argue when Kanan circled around a couple of times then curled up next to Dia’s pillow, resting her chin between her paws. Dia was about to make a move to lay down herself, but thunder struck again, and Kanan lifted her head and perked up her ears. “Hey, hey, calm down! It’s fine. See? Nothing happened.” Kanan snorted a little, then rested her head again. Dia eased herself down to the bed, pulling the covers back up. They covered part of Kanan’s body, but mostly hers. Kanan was staring at her intently, her tail stirring the blankets a little bit. “We’re fine. The storm’s outside, we’re not. And it’s far, too. See, if you count the number of seconds between  _ seeing _ the lightning and  _ hearing _ the crash, you can tell how far away it is.”

 

Kanan blinked, then licked her left paw.

 

“...Yeah,” Dia finished awkwardly. It was a bit odd to have one-sided conversations like that, but they managed. “I’ll do it for you.”

 

She turned away from Kanan so she could face the window, waiting for the next lightning bolt to illuminate the inky black night sky. However, it never came. She kept watching, and watching, and waiting, and waiting, but it never came. All that she saw was the rain hitting the window forcefully. Dia sighed in relief and rolled back over, ready to tell Kanan that all of that commotion was basically for nothing, but Kanan’s eyes were shut tight, her sleeping form rising and falling rapidly. Dia almost wanted to pet her, but Kanan was such a light sleeper in wolf form that she couldn’t be bothered. 

 

Dia started to shut her eyes and go to sleep, but before she did, one thing caught her eye: the clock.

 

_ Are you kidding me? I did all of that, and she’s going to shift back in twenty minutes? _


	3. Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan hates missing out on action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some simple fluff

The water looked almost blood red due to the tint of the setting sun, but it wasn't at all ominous to Hanamaru. With Dia sitting next to her in the sand and Kanan a few feet away thrashing in the waves, she hardly minded the discoloration. Kanan was in full shift for only a few more hours, so Maru decided to tag along on Dia’s ritual trip to the beach.

 

Just like Dia said, Kanan was burning off energy steadily, throwing herself at each wave no matter how small. Every now and then, she'd come back to the shore and run circles around Dia and Hanamaru, kicking up sand, then dart back to the water and jump in. Hanamaru had never gotten to see a real doggy paddle before, but it was safe to say that it was just as cute as she thought it would be.

 

“What a nice sunset,” Dia said, resting her head against Maru’s shoulder. It had been her turn to bear the brunt of Kanan's heat cycle, so it was no wonder she was so exhausted. “I'm glad I could share it with you. There's no way Kanan appreciates it right now, anyhow.”

 

Hanamaru laughed and wrapped her arm around Dia, enjoying her warmth along with that of the setting sun, “Thank you for inviting me along, zura.”

 

Dia turned her face up to Maru, smiling softly. That smile was something Dia wouldn't bare to just anybody, and it made Hanamaru’s heart race. Dia sat up straight (which left Hanamaru's shoulder a little empty), then cupped Hanamaru's round cheek in her hand. “The sunset looks a little romantic, too...wouldn't you say?”

 

Hanamaru agreed heartily, but she decided to say so without words. She leaned into Dia’s touch, and Dia moved closer, getting the hint. Dia snaked an arm around Hanamaru's waist and reeled her in for a soft, slow, passionate kiss...

 

Which was quickly interrupted by one wet wolf.

 

Kanan had lovingly nuzzled her nose between Dia and Maru’s lips, breaking them apart and inserting herself between them. When they scooted away from each other, Kanan plopped her wet butt in the sand, mouth open in a grin as she panted happily. She seemed rather satisfied with herself despite how angry Dia looked, but her doggy grin seemed to get even wider when Hanamaru placed a kiss to her dripping muzzle. “There there,” Maru cooed, patting Kanan’s back. “Maru's gonna give you some kisses, too, zura!”

 

Much to Hanamaru's surprise, Dia gave Kanan a quick kiss on her wet nose, grimacing. “You could stand to use a little more  _ tact, _ but I guess I can't fault you for a little-”

 

Kanan stood up, planted her paws in the sand, and shook hard, spraying Hanamaru and Dia with fat droplets of ocean water. Hanamaru giggled and squealed, “Knock it off, zura!”

 

However, Dia was much less compliant. “Bad dog! No more kisses for you, ever again!”

  
Kanan hardly seemed remorseful; in fact, she just leaned in and gave Dia a sloppy lick on the face. It seemed like whenever she wanted a kiss, she got one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanan deserves all the smooches on this earth ok


	4. Kanan Should Have Kept Her Mouth Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan gets stuck in the middle of Hanamaru and Dia's dumb book discourse when all she wanted was to hang out with her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bordering on crack

Kanan loved to hang out with her girlfriends, but as of late, she had been feeling a little left out of the circle. None of them were academic scholars per se, but Hanamaru and Dia consumed books like they were water...and they both seemed to be particularly enraptured with the same book series called  _ Twilight. _ Hanamaru had picked it up first, but then Dia zoomed ahead of her and started binge-reading the books. As they all lounged around in Kanan’s bedroom, with Kanan in her beanbag chair, Maru in her lap, and Dia hanging off the bed, Kanan realized she was the only one without a book in her hand.

 

She had been content to laze around for a while. However, she realized that while Dia and Maru had been reading the series for about a week, she had no idea what it was about. They seemed to be too involved in the book for Kanan to interrupt, so she simply peeped over Hanamaru’s shoulder and started to peruse the text. The first thing she noticed were the names: she caught Bella, Edward, and one more name that got lost when Hanamaru flipped the page. The second Hanamaru turned to the next one, though, Kanan saw something even more interesting than the names: “Vampires?! You’re reading about vampi-”

 

“Shh!” Dia scolded, not even looking up from her page. “I’m almost done with  _ Breaking Dawn, _ and I’ll be damned if you interrupt it.”

 

“Which o-”

 

“I said, ‘shh’!”

 

Kanan huffed and lowered her voice, leaning into the very focused Maru’s ear. “Which one are you on, Hanamaru-chan? Are you reading...that one, too?”

 

“Nuh-uh, zura. I’m a lot slower. I’m only on  _ New Moon, _ and I just started it today.”

 

“...Oh. Is that, uh, the first one...?”

 

“Kanan-chan,  _ New Moon _ is the  _ second _ one, everybody knows that. But this is my second time reading the series, and I’ve seen the movies, anyway. Now, shh.”

 

Kanan flopped into the beanbag chair, pouting. However, Dia and Hanamaru didn’t even notice her frustration, they were so engrossed in the words on the page. What could be so interesting about it anyway? It seemed really boring, just from the couple of words Kanan had glimpsed! And she was totally, definitely, not at all jealous of a stupid book series, but what could be in that book that was better than hanging out with her?

 

Okay, maybe she was a little jealous.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to stay jealous for long. Dia ceremoniously slammed her book shut, her lips pulled into a tight line. “That...” Hanamaru shut her own book, folding the page gingerly and looking at Dia with her eyes wide. “That was...that was the most blatant slander of monsters I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

 

“Dia-chan,” Hanamaru whined. “But what did you think of Edward and Bella? Isn’t their story so romantic?”

 

“Well, first of all, I think Bella should have stayed with Jacob...as ironic as that is,” Dia said wryly. Kanan laughed awkwardly, despite not knowing what was so funny. “But overall, yes, the plot was riveting. Then again, who cares, when all of this information is so horribly inaccurate! Are vampires fast? Yes, but only when we’re bloodlusting! And sparkling? Sparkling?! Do I  _ look _ like a glitter pen to you? Oh, and don’t get me started on the werewolves-”

 

Kanan perked up. Finally, something she could understand! “Werewolves?”

 

“Oh, yes, werewolves. Plenty, and misconceptions to go with them,” Dia hissed. “Real werewolves don’t really travel in packs, and they can’t shift at will! And they most certainly  _ are not _ shirtless ninety percent of the time!”

 

“Shirtless werewolves? Huh? P-please, explain a little more-”

 

However, Kanan was quickly forgotten in the midst of Hanamaru, who was more riled up than Kanan had ever seen her. In fact, Kanan was sure that was the first time she had ever seen Maru angry. “You’re wrong! Bella and Jacob are better off as friends! She doesn’t owe him anything just because they’re childhood friends, zura!”

 

“That’s not why I think they should be together, Edward is a brute-”

 

“And another thing!” Hanamaru was bouncing quite vehemently in Kanan’s lap, obviously passionate about whatever the hell they were talking about. “It’s just a book, zura! How was the author supposed to know that vampires don’t sparkle? She’s never seen monsters!”

 

Kanan thought that would be a great time to crack a joke about  _ diamonds _ being sparkly, but that very diamond was talking over her...again. “And what’s with the whole imprinting thing?! That was weird! Werewolves don’t do that!”

 

Kanan loudly asked, “Werewolves don’t do what?”

 

For once that evening, Hanamaru and Dia both addressed Kanan’s presence. Miraculously. Hanamaru explained, “Near the end, Jacob imprints Edward and Bella’s baby, Renesmee-”

 

“Their baby  _ what _ now?”

 

“Renesmee, Kanan-chan,” Hanamaru said, frowning sternly. Kanan nodded slowly, still very confused. “He imprinted on her, which means that they became soulmates, zura.”

 

“Oh...yeah, that-that’s kinda weird,” Kanan said. “Usually, we get attached to whoever we knot, but...we don’t mate with babies.”

 

“No,” Hanamaru snapped. “They didn’t mate, they became soulmates! It’s a spiritual bond-”

 

“It’s weird,” Dia said, folding her arms. “Reading this was a huge mistake. I barely made it through the series throughout the awful slander and lack of worthy romance. Jane Austen is rolling in her grave!”

 

“And Dracula, zura?” Hanamaru said, a little smirk crossing her face.

 

“Yes, and...wait, no! That’s not funny,” Dia said, but the flustered look on her face was very, very funny. “You know what? Fine. I’ll write my  _ own _ monster romance. And it’ll have  _ real _ monsters, with a  _ good _ ending! And no mating with babies.”

 

“...Can’t they all just date in the end? Like, all three of them?” Kanan said. She often had to play mediator in situations involving Dia, because of Dia’s stubborn attitude. She didn’t expect to have to diffuse Hanamaru, too...

 

Hanamaru scoffed. “Silly Kanan-chan. A vampire, a werewolf, and a human, in one relationship, zura? That’s just...o-oh. Oh...”

 

“Yeah. Oh,” Kanan said, snickering. Dia seemed to be seriously considering Kanan’s idea, biting her lip in thought. “Maybe you should just rewrite the story where they’re all just one big happy group!”

 

“That...that could work,” Dia mumbled. “Actually, Jacob and Edward do have some interesting interactions. Could that result in romance...? What a great idea, Kanan-san! In fact, I’d like to hear more of your thoughts on it.”

 

Kanan chuckled nervously. “Well, uh...I don’t know anything about the series-”

 

“You can read it,” Dia said simply. “I’ll give you the books. Then you can tell me who’s right, me, or Hanamaru-san! Bella definitely should’ve chosen-”

 

“Read it, Kanan-chan,” Hanamaru seconded, purposefully interrupting Dia. “It’s only two thousand pages!”

 

“‘Only’?! Look, didn’t we say that they could all just be together?! Dia, you’re just trying to pick fights-”

 

“Have it done by this time next week, and we’ll have our final debate,” Dia said, folding her arms and grinning triumphantly. She shoved her own tome into Kanan’s arms, and Hanamaru smiled and plopped hers right on top of it. The very weight of it told Kanan she was in for trouble. “I’ll give you the rest tomorrow. Good luck!”

  
_ It’s summer break, but I feel like I’m in literature class all over again... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this 24 hours ago on offline Google docs but my laptop's Wi-Fi stopped working so I'm uploading this while connected to an ethernet cable. Kill me


	5. Midnight Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan wakes up in the middle of the night with a little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh theres some nasty in here.
> 
> it was gonna happen eventually b

The moment Kanan’s eyes cracked open, she was met with three things: first, the feel of Hanamaru and Dia on either side of her body, sleeping; second, the darkness of their room; and finally, the growing bulge in her underwear. She was used to waking up on the first day of her heat cycle ready to go, but it had never happened in the middle of the night. She tried to wiggle her canine ears or tail, only to find out that they hadn’t appeared yet. _So, I’m just stuck with this, then...?_  
  
She shifted in Dia’s bed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. As much as she wanted to just go in the bathroom and shoot her load into the toilet or something, she couldn’t move; then she’d wake them up.  
  
Kanan swallowed hard, feeling her heartbeat speed up. “D-Dia,” she whispered. Dia slept silently on her left arm, clinging tightly even in unconsciousness. “Uh...Hanamaru? C’mon. Please be awake.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kanan shut her eyes in frustration. Desperate, Kanan started to imagine all kinds of gross things in an attempt to make her erection go down...sick puppies, naked old ladies, anything, but all it did was make her feel relatively disgusted. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to look down and see that her boner was making a noticeable tent in the blankets. Desperate, she wriggled her right arm out of Maru’s grasp slowly, sliding it beneath the covers. She knew she’d leave a mess, but she really didn’t care; her more primal instincts were starting to kick in. Still, she mumbled, “Sorry, Hanamaru.” After all, she had just taken Hanamaru’s cuddle buddy away so that she could jerk off; that warranted an apology, if anything.  
  
Much to Kanan’s surprise, Hanamaru sleepily replied, “S’okay.”  
  
Kanan went stiff (in more places than her underwear). Silence filled the room again, until Kanan whispered, “Uh, are you awake?”  
  
“Kinda. You startled me when you moved. Why’d you move your arm?”  
  
_Oh, man. I feel like a pervert._ “N-no reason...”  
  
“But Dia-chan’s still on your other one, isn’t she?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I was-I was just about to...move that one, too...it’s because I got hot, that’s why, so I just wanted you guys to cling a little less. I wouldn’t mind it otherwise.”  
  
“Really, zura?”  
  
Kanan furrowed her brow. Hanamaru’s tone was a little bit...mischievous. It wasn’t the first time Kanan had heard such a thing from her, but it was still pretty rare. “Yeah. Really. Why else would I move it?”  
  
Kanan had to physically bite her tongue to keep from making any noises when she felt Hanamaru’s hand rest on her bulge through the covers. “Because of this, zura?”  
  
“H-hey, don’t mess around like that,” Kanan gasped. “We might wake Dia up.”  
  
“As if you wouldn't have woken us up even if you were doing it by yourself, zura...” Kanan flushed heavily, hoping that Hanamaru couldn't see it in the dark. “Come on, Kanan-chan. It's my turn to help you anyway, isn't it? Let me get a head start, zura.”  
  
Kanan’s cock was throbbing beneath Hanamaru's hand, no matter how light her touch was. “If you're quiet,” Kanan mumbled. “It’d be pretty bad if we woke Dia up.” At that point, Kanan didn’t know how much she actually cared. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to knot Hanamaru then and there, but she was able to keep herself in check enough to avoid just pouncing on her and breeding her like a proper bitch. The very thought still turned her on enough for her to buck her hips upwards, digging her nails into the sheets.  
  
Hanamaru let out a little “tsk”, easing her hand into Kanan’s underwear. “Be still, Kanan-chan. We can’t wake Dia up, remember?”  
  
Kanan hated when Hanamaru became so teasing; she was too damn good at it. “I want to knot you,” Kanan breathed, slowly rolling her hips into Hanamaru’s hand.  
  
“We can try my mouth, zura?”  
  
“D-do you think it’ll fit?!”  
  
Kanan felt Hanamaru shrug and slip beneath the covers. Kanan turned her head to Dia. Her eyes were shut, and her pouted lips were parted slightly. She was fast asleep, but Kanan wasn’t sure how long that’d last when she let out a guttural moan. Hanamaru was bobbing her head up and down on the tip of Kanan’s cock, slyly using her tongue to lick up the pre-come that was leaking from it. Kanan clamped her hand over her mouth, only able to hear the soft sucking sounds coming from between her legs.  
  
Slowly, Hanamaru started to take Kanan’s shaft deeper, engulfing more and more of her rod each time her head went down. Kanan was surprised that Hanamaru could swallow that much; it wasn’t often that Kanan got blowjobs from either of her girlfriends, actually. Kanan shuddered when she felt Hanamaru’s lips brush against her sensitive knot. Hanamaru pulled off with a smack of her lips, then leaned down to lick Kanan’s knot with her tongue, pressing a couple of kisses to it affectionately. “I’m gonna try it, zura...”  
  
“Uh...g-good luck?” Hanamaru giggled, then covered Kanan’s cock with her mouth again. Kanan folded her free arm above her head, still able to feel the warmth of Dia’s body on her other arm. Finally, the moment of truth came: she felt Hanamaru whimpering a little bit, then opening her mouth even wider and taking Kanan’s knot into her mouth. Kanan couldn’t control herself. She used both of her arms to push Hanamaru’s head down, trying to fit as much of her throbbing knot into Hanamaru’s hot mouth as she could. She could hear Hanamaru gurgling on her cock a little bit, but she hardly noticed, instead fucking Hanamaru’s mouth rapidly. “More, more, more! Ah, fuck, Maru-chan, that’s amazing-”  
  
“...Kanan-san...”  
  
Kanan’s burst of energy quickly dissipated when she heard Dia’s annoyed voice from beside her. She released Hanamaru’s head, letting both of her hands flop to the bed. She hadn’t even been thinking; she must have woken up Dia when she snatched her arm away to fuck Hanamaru’s mouth. Hanamaru pulled her mouth off of Kanan’s dick and caught her breath while Kanan turned to her left, sure that her face was completely red by then. “G-good morning, Dia.”  
  
“It’s after midnight.”  
  
“Kanan-chan was having a couple of...anatomical issues, zura,” Hanamaru panted, popping up from beneath the covers. Dia turned on the bedside lamp, causing Hanamaru and Kanan to groan, shielding their eyes. Hanamaru swiped the saliva and pre-come away from her lips with her tongue. “Sorry for waking you up.”  
  
Dia huffed, averting her eyes. Kanan loved that expression; it was the expression Dia made when she was about to begrudgingly agree to something. “Well, none of us are going to get to sleep if we don’t...take care of this...but just know that this is a one-time thing! Next time, you’re going to have to wait!”  
  
With a toothy grin, Kanan nodded obediently. Hanamaru and Dia both went under the covers; even though the lamp was on, Kanan still couldn’t see them, but that was okay. Surprisingly, she could hear them, though; they were whispering beneath the blankets. Kanan tried to make out what they were saying, but nothing could be made out. Just as she was getting impatient, they went silent. First, she felt a pillow-soft suckling on the head of her cock; then she felt a firm pair of lips wrapping around one of her swollen balls. It was easy to tell who was who, but at the same time, all of the movements were melting together. She had never had her dick and balls serviced like that!  
  
Once again, Hanamaru took Kanan’s knot in her mouth; that time, Kanan managed to control herself, digging her nails into the sheets. However, she still moaned out, “More!”  
  
Dia switched sides, taking Kanan’s other round orb into her mouth and lathering it with her tongue. Then, she pulled away and purred, “If you want more, you’re going to have to ask nicely. After all, Hanamaru-san and I are doing you a big favor, here.” Hanamaru pulled off as well, humming softly.  
  
Kanan was starting to wish she hadn’t stirred Dia. But then again, her mouth felt so good... “Please. Dia, H-Hanamaru. Give me more, please? I need to...I need to come. Please?”  
  
Hanamaru and Dia started to whisper again, then there was silence. Both of their mouths returned to Kanan’s shaft and balls, twice as intense. Dia’s hand was massaging what she didn’t have in her mouth, and Hanamaru’s lazy sucking had turned into a strong pulse that made Kanan’s heart race. Hanamaru moved back to her tip, circling her tongue there and greedily licking up the salty secretions that had formed there. All three of them were breathing hard, but Kanan the most, groaning and trying her hardest not to fuck their mouths.  
  
Her primal urges were kicking in faster than she thought; she felt nothing where her tail would be, but when she reached up and rubbed her head, she felt her ears beginning to sprout. Not only that, but her claws were starting to come in. Hanamaru was fellating her knot with vigor. Even then, Kanan still felt the urge to just bend one of them over and shove her knot in them, then fill them with her sticky load of jizzー  
  
“Ah-ah-wait, stop,” Kanan cried out, her chest heaving. Almost reluctantly, Dia and Hanamaru pulled away, throwing the covers off that time. Hanamaru looked at Kanan with a worried expression, while Dia just looked frustrated. “I-I’m about to come, so...could you guys do something for me? Like, get on all fours?”  
  
Dia glanced at Hanamaru, who simply smiled back. “Sounds good, zura!” Hanamaru got into position, and Dia got up next to her. “Like that?”  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” Kanan panted, raising up on her knees in front of Dia and Hanamaru. Dia seemed greatly embarrassed by her position, but she complied when Kanan commanded, “Look up at me...and stick your tongues out. Fuck, I’m gonna come!”  
  
Dia’s half-lidded emerald eyes were striking, but Hanamaru’s innocent golden eyes were just as attractive. Kanan started to stroke herself, eyes darting hungrily over their eager faces. Her balls were tightening, and her heart was threatening to beat out of her ribcage. Kanan jerked her hips once, twice, three times, then released her first string of frothy ejaculate. It landed on Dia’s face, draping across the bridge of her nose. All of the ones after that hit both her and Hanamaru, painting heavy white lines on their faces and tongues. Kanan was growling and panting heavily, somehow holding back her overwhelming urges to howl. Her hand was moving up and down her shaft rapidly, even as she became more and more sensitive.  
  
Finally, the stream of Kanan’s semen slowed, along with her hand. Dia and Hanamaru simultaneously swallowed what had landed in their mouths, still covered in a lot of it. Dia angrily swiped some tissues from the bedside and cleaned her face, handing some to Hanamaru, who gently dabbed at it as a contrast. “Now that we’re done with your shameless activities, can we go to sleep?” Dia said, frowning sternly.  
  
“Come on, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said, bumping her shoulder with Dia’s. “Don’t tell me that wasn’t at least a little bit fun, zura?”  
  
Dia paused, then said, “No. I’m too tired to be horny. Besides, this is your job, Hanamaru-san!”  
  
“Nobody said you had to help,” Kanan shot back. “Maru-chan could have done just fine on her own. It seems like you just wanted a little taste. Is that so bad?”  
  
Dia ignored Kanan completely, turning to Hanamaru. “Take care of your business next time, Hanamaru. Without disturbing my beauty sleep.”  
  
As Dia turned out the light and flopped to the bed, Kanan kissed her ear and said, “You don’t even need it, cutie Dia.”  
  
Silence settled over the room, although Kanan could still hear her heart pounding in her ears and echoing in her head. Then, Hanamaru whispered, “Well, this is just fine, Dia-chan. You wanna know why?”  
  
“...Why?”  
  
“I heard semen makes a good moisturizer, zura.”


	6. Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru likes Dia's teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like teeth. a lot.

As painful as it was to be fed off of, Hanamaru was absolutely obsessed with Dia’s teeth.

 

Sometimes, if Dia was in a good mood, Hanamaru could convince her to just retract and grow them rapidly until Dia said her mouth was starting to hurt. The change was so mesmerizing, and yet so quick that Hanamaru could never quite pick the process apart. Dia’s regular canine teeth were just as sharp as anybody else’s, but watching them grow and curve slightly (in order to help her latch on, of course) was extraordinary.

 

Even more amazing was the look on Dia’s face after she fed. Hanamaru watched Dia feed off of Kanan, once, and the process was oddly tame; Kanan was used to it by then, and she simply let out a little grunt when Dia’s teeth dug in and breathed hard until she was done. It was boring to watch, until Dia pulled away. Her eyes were half-lidded, almost drowsy, and her lips were red. The most fascinating thing was her teeth, though; those sharp fangs of hers were dripping shiny-red blood, allowing it to run down her chin (although, she eventually wiped it off, because that was not very ladylike).

 

Sadly, on a day where Hanamaru was particularly interested in Dia’s teeth, Dia was  _ not _ in the mood to put on her show. In fact, she was in such a foul mood that she simply decided to take a nap. Dia usually got cranky when her feeding cycle was coming up, which meant that her fangs were probably out anyway; Dia could sprout them at will, but they were  _ always _ out when it was time for her to feed. At first, Hanamaru was frustrated, but then she saw an opening: if Dia was asleep, then she could look at those teeth all she wanted! So, Hanamaru let Dia fall asleep, perusing her bookshelf and flipping through some pages until she heard Dia’s soft snore.

 

Then, she tip-toed over to Dia’s bed and straddled her sleeping form, patting her hair to soothe her when she stirred. Once Dia stilled on her bed again, Hanamaru slowly eased her jaw open, exposing those lovely sharp fangs. Somehow, there was something much more intriguing about them when they were out for feeding rather than out just because Dia had wanted them to be. Hanamaru ran her thumb over the flat part of it, letting her thumb glide over the smooth surface. Hanamaru wondered if Dia sprouted her fangs while she brushed her teeth, or if she just brushed her regular canines. Did they get in the way when she ate? If she bit her tongue, would she drink the blood?

 

After caressing the main part, Hanamaru focused her attention on the tip. She just barely brushed her thumb over it, but she could still feel its sharp point. Just out of curiosity, she pressed her thumb to it, but she quickly realized that that was a mistake.

 

She felt the prick of it break her skin just enough to draw blood. Just as she was about to pull away, she saw Dia’s striking eyes fly open, her lips clamping down on Hanamaru’s thumb. Hanamaru yelped as Dia began to suck on the bleeding digit, her tongue running over the wound. After only a second or two, Dia let Hanamaru’s thumb go with a “pop”, looking more than a little annoyed. “That’s all? A measly drop?”

 

Hanamaru was confused for a second, but then she saw Dia licking her lips.  _ Oh, she’s talking about my blood. _ “Uh...s-sorry, zura-”

 

“Oh, you’re  _ gonna _ be sorry,” Dia said, flipping Hanamaru over and pinning her to the bed. Hanamaru was quickly reminded of the first time Dia fed off of her, except Dia seemed more mischievous than desperate. “Explain yourself.”

 

“Y-your teeth look so cool, zura,” Hanamaru admitted. “I just wanted to get a closer look.”

 

“But I told you no, did I not?” Hanamaru nodded shamefully, blushing. Dia licked her lips, and Hanamaru wondered if she got excited by the rush of blood going to her cheeks. “Hmm...perhaps we can come to an agreement. I’ll let you look at my fangs whenever you want...if you give me some of your blood.”

 

“A-again...? But it’s Kanan-chan’s turn-”

 

“Then, no teeth.” Hanamaru pouted and looked up at Dia through her lashes, giving her best puppy-dog eyes. However, that only worked on Kanan, it seemed. Dia remained unmoved. “Hmph. It doesn’t matter if you comply or not. I’m hungry.”

 

The tone of Dia’s voice wasn’t to be trifled with. Hanamaru tilted her head a little bit, baring her neck. Dia growled softly, running her tongue along her teeth in anticipation. “Fine! But fangs after, zura!”

 

“Mm-hm,” Dia said dismissively, ducking her head into the crook of Hanamaru’s neck. 

 

Well, Hanamaru supposed there wasn’t any way to get better acquainted with Dia’s fangs than a hands-on experience...


	7. Maru's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entry from Hanamaru's diary...journal? Literary scrapbook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i notice this collection doesn't focus on hanamaru a lot so maybe i'll do more of these, i just wanted some maru introspection
> 
> i haven't written 1st person in decades tf

Dear Diary:

 

Please forgive me for being so cliche. I really don’t know what else to say, but I know that’s super unoriginal. Dia-chan called it a journal when she gave it to me but “Dear Journal” sounds weird too! Ruby-chan has a diary but she’d probably get sooo mad if I asked her what her entries looked like.

 

Dia-chan got me this a month ago but I didn’t think I’d need it. It feels like I’m keeping secrets. I was wondering if I could kind of use you as a literary scrapbook. You know, writing my memories down so I don’t forget them (especially with Aqours !!!!!!!!!!) but I don’t forget that stuff anyway! But I don’t have anything secretive to tell you today, either. I’m just sad.

 

Being around my family since I started dating (that word is so fun to write! It makes my heart beat faster ❤) Dia and Kanan has been kinda painful. I love both parts of my life a lot, but it’s so hard to keep going when they collide like this. Like, last week, Kanan and Dia were talking in the student council office. I heard their voices, so I didn’t want to come in, but I didn’t want to just leave...I know what you’re thinking. It was wrong for me to listen, but I heard Kanan almost crying, so I had to make sure everything was okay. It went like this:

 

-I could have sworn somebody was trying to hunt me in the woods the last time I shifted!

 

-Nobody was trying to hurt you, it’s fine, Kanan-san.

 

-I missed this part. Kanan-chan was kind of sobbing by then so I couldn’t really understand her.

 

-You’re being ~~parain~~ paranoid. Please calm down, okay? Hanamaru and I will always protect you. ((Which is  super true!))

 

-How can  she  protect me? She and the rest of those monster hunters are the reason any of this is happening!

 

And then Dia-chan slapped her!! I’m super serious. I think? I heard it, at least. Then I heard Dia-chan talking really low but really fast and with her teeth clenched, like the way she talks to Ruby-chan when Ruby-chan does something that Dia-chan told her not to over and over and over again. It’s super scary. I didn’t know she could use that kind of voice with Kanan-chan, or even me.

 

But that wasn’t the problem. Kanan-chan pretty much said that I was the reason she was hurting like that. I’d never hurt you. Can’t you see that? I wanted to be angry, like Dia-chan, but I was just really sad. I went home instead of waiting for them to finish. But things were bad for Maru there, too. They were celebrating the success of a guild over in Tokyo that managed to slay a family of dragonshifters. And before, that would have made me so happy, but...why? Why hurt them? They wanted to be happy just like everybody else. The kids might have liked red bean paste like me, or the dad might have liked idols like Dia-chan, or the mom might have liked stargazing like Kanan-chan.

 

Everything’s all mixed up inside. I don’t know what to do. All of that stuff happened a week ago, and Kanan-chan has been super nice to me since. I know she feels bad for what she said, and she probably only said it because she was scared. I guess that doesn’t matter. But how long can we last like this? It’s scary to think about.

 

But Maru knows she has to stay super upbeat, as long as she can. Thinking about this stuff hurts a lot sometimes, but being with Dia-chan and Kanan-chan makes me happy enough to forget it all. So it’s okay!! I’ll keep doing my best no matter what, because that’s what Kanan-chan and Dia-chan want me to do!!!

 

P.S. Sorry for unloading all of this onto you in the first couple of pages. I hope I didn’t make a bad first impression. Dia-chan says those matter a lot.

 

P.P.S. Dia-chan fed off of Kanan-chan yesterday and and Kanan-chan made some really cute noises. It was a ~~sqeal~~ squeal, kinda like...”eek!” or “weee!” It’s really hard to put to words, but I just had to put something nice after all this sad stuff.

 

P.P.P.S. I forgive you Kanan-chan!! And Maru loves you lots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst but she'll pull through


	8. Frisbee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan has had enough frisbee-ing for a little while.

"Alright, Kanan-san. I'll say it one more time. I throw the frisbee, you run across the grass, then you jump and catch it in your jaws, and bring it back. It's. Not. Rocket. Science."

Kanan cocked her head a little bit, feigning innocence in a way that she knew got on Dia's nerves. Dia scowled at her, kneeling so that they were face-to-face. Or...face-to-muzzle? Hanamaru gave Kanan's furry head a scratch, then said, "Dia-chan, I don't think she really wants to play frisbee anymore. You kind of take the fun out of it when you make it so serious, zura."

Dia stood up, turning on Hanamaru and clenching her fists. "It's not fair! She always begs to go to the dog park, and I bring the stupid frisbee, and I throw it in front of other people, and _all of a sudden_ she doesn't know how to catch it! She's _trying_ to embarrass me! I've seen her catch it before!" Kanan flopped down on the grass of Dia's backyard, still moist with morning dew. However, Dia stomped her foot, causing Kanan to jump up, startled. "Not so fast! You're going to catch this frisbee today if it's the last thing we do!"

"She goes to the dog park to have fun, not to make you seem like a good dog trainer," Hanamaru explained. 

"Well,  _I'm_ the one who takes her, so  _I_ decide what we do, and she  _will_ catch this frisbee there."

Lazily, Kanan stood, trotting over to the fence of Dia's backyard and then back to Dia, staring at her boredly. Hanamaru huffed. "Even if she catches it here, she'll probably just do the same thing at the dog park, zura."

"She can try that if she wants," Dia hissed. "We'll never go back to the park again!" Kanan didn't seem frightened, but that certainly got her attention. She laid her eyes on the frisbee and barked, a bit impatiently. Dia first turned to Hanamaru and gave her a smug grin, then turned back to Kanan. "Excellent. I'm about to throw it, alright? And you're going to catch it flawlessly, just like a Kurosawa-trained canine does!" Kanan gave a quiet, determined _woof._

Dia stepped back, crooking her arm. Hanamaru mouthed a sympathetic "sorry, zura" to Kanan, but she was too focused on watching the frisbee. Dia gathered all of her strength into arm, and threw the frisbee, and then...

Kanan dropped her butt into the grass and watched it fly away, like a spectator watching a ball fly in a tennis match.

"Kanan-san!" Hanamaru started to titter, and Kanan seemed to enjoy her laugh, turning to her and giving her a doggy grin. "That's not funny! That's not funny, both of you! Hanamaru-san, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Hanamaru said, but she was quite obviously not sorry, based off of the howling laughter that was still leaving her mouth. "Sorry, zura!"

Dia turned to Kanan, pointing at her accusingly. "Bad dog! Bad, bad dog!"

Kanan rose and circled a little bit, then went over to Hanamaru and rubbed against her leg. "No, you're not. You're a good dog. A good, good puppy, zura."

Kanan looked at Dia pointedly before laying at Hanamaru's feet. Both Hanamaru and Kanan looked oddly triumphant, but Dia was quite resilient. "Next time," Dia mumbled. "You'll catch it next time."


	9. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru gets her win, perhaps through some underhanded means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone make a Galaxy HidE and SeeK joke I'm too lazy :(

It was the first day of Kanan’s heat cycle, which left her with a fair amount of lust, but also a certain amount of sanity that sometimes allowed her to mess around a bit. While she usually preferred to just fuck and sleep all day, Hanamaru had suggested a game of hide and seek, which Kanan couldn’t refuse. Dia had gracefully turned them down and had wandered off to do something else, which got her more than a few “party-pooper”s, but she couldn’t care less...of course. It didn’t matter, anyway. Hide and seek with Hanamaru was so easy; it would be over within mere seconds, and Kanan could just go find Dia, wherever she had flown off to.

 

The woods behind Dia’s house were filled with so many scents. Kanan tried to focus on Hanamaru, having been given one of Hanamaru’s sweaters as a means of keeping on the trail of the scent. Kanan paused in the middle of some rather dense brush. She smelled Ruby faintly, and another scent that she couldn’t name, along with the squirrel that she was pretty sure she had chased during her last transformation. However, most strongly, she smelled Hanamaru. Kanan buried her face in the sweater (and smiled a bit at the scent), then stuck her nose back out into the air, grinning wickedly at her already-secured win. “Come out, come out, wherever you are...”

 

No response.

 

Kanan huffed and tried to follow the scent as best as she could, resisting the urge to drop to the ground to sniff out Maru’s shoes. That would be too easy, anyway. Hanamaru said she wanted to give Kanan a challenge, and Kanan had accepted, so a challenge it would be. Hanamaru seemed tired of losing, so maybe Kanan would slow her roll a little bit, stall, so that Hanamaru thought she had found a good hiding place. Besides, she was quite sure she was getting closer. The thing was, the scent that she couldn’t recognize seemed to get stronger whenever Hanamaru’s did. Kanan flattened her ears against her head, with her newly-sprouted tail sweeping through the air placidly.  _ What...? _

 

Kanan’s ears perked up, her imagination beginning to run wild. What if the new scent was an intruder, trying to kidnap Hanamaru, or...or  _ violate _ her? Kanan felt a growl bubble up low in her chest. She started to follow the scent again, nearly running by then. She twisted and turned through the brush, smacking branches out of her way. Finally, as Hanamaru’s scent got stronger, the new, intrusive scent faded. Then, another one appeared, mingling with Hanamaru’s. It was...

 

_ Dia? _

 

Kanan stopped in her tracks, feeling even more confused than before. When she was in heat, she was oddly impatient, and quite easily frustrated; whatever was happening was pissing her off rather quickly. “Okay, come out. Whoever you are, come out!”

 

“What? Are you kidding me...? You’re going to just give up like that?”

 

Kanan’s head snapped up to look at the trees so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash, eyes narrowed. There, perched on the branch of a tall tree, was Dia, legs crossed and a smirk on her face. When Kanan looked closer, she saw that Dia was wearing one of Hanamaru’s sweaters. “Wh-huh?! I thought you weren’t playing!”

 

“Well, I  _ said _ that,” Dia said, easily climbing down from the tree. “But, Hanamaru-san had a fun idea, and I thought I’d play along.”

 

“Where is she? Back at your house?”

 

“No. You probably passed her on your way here.”

 

“There’s no way my nose would have miss-”

 

“Kanan-chan! There you are!” Kanan whirled around, pouting hard. Dia seemed to be laughing at the way her tail drooped, but Kanan failed to see the joke. Hanamaru was running towards her, flushed. “You ran right past me...y-you move too fast, zura!”

 

Dia gave Kanan an “I told you so” look, which made Kanan snarl. “B-but, wait. I smelled someone else,” Kanan insisted. “I have to get you two out of here before they c-”

 

“Kanan-san, it’s perfume. Hanamaru-san is wearing  _ perfume _ right now.”

 

Kanan furrowed her brow, then turned to Hanamaru. Hanamaru giggled copiously as Kanan thrusted her nose towards her, sniffing her clothes and her face and her hair. Sure enough, the mysterious scent from earlier was absolutely draped all over Hanamaru. Kanan pulled away, then groaned. She had failed as a canine! She had fallen to a couple of elementary-grade tricks! Hanamaru started to jump up and down, clapping. “Yay! I won, zura!”

 

“You  _ cheated. _ That’s what you did,” Kanan grumbled, folding her arms.

 

“I don’t remember any rules about this being set up in particular, Kanan-san. She gave you a lead, and she didn’t leave the woods. Are there...some unknown parameters that you failed to communicate?” 

 

Dia’s face was far too smug for Kanan’s tastes. Kanan growled, “Yeah! Don’t cheat! That’s a  _ parameter, _ Dia!”

 

Hanamaru reached her hand up and scratched the spot between Kanan’s ears. Usually, that could turn Kanan into mush at any moment, but she was far too bitter for that to work, even  _ if _ Hanamaru was really, really soft. “I didn’t know Kanan-chan was such a sore loser, zura,” Hanamaru cooed.

 

“I-I’m not. ‘Cause I didn’t lose,” Kanan mumbled. “Jeez...you guys don’t play fair...”

 

“Aw, poor baby,” Hanamaru said, her tone just sweet enough to sound mocking. “Don’t worry. Next time we play, I’ll hide three feet away so you can find me, easy peasy!”

 

“I think three might be too far,” Dia said, failing to hold back her laughter. “Stand right in front of her face.”

 

“She might be blind, zura.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it! You guys are sore winners,” Kanan whined.

 

“So,” Dia said slowly. “You’re admitting that you lost?”

 

“...N-no. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [if anybody is wondering what kanan looks like during the end of this story it's EXACTLY like this](http://loveliive.tumblr.com/post/160699027522/the-holy-trinity)


	10. The Siren's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia draws a couple of similarities between Hanamaru and one of her fellow monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been in a big rut lately so im trying to let these gays heal my heart

Hanamaru often let her imagination run away with her, and one of her recurring fantasies was that of being a monster. It seemed like more of a wish, though, with the way she talked about her and Dia and Kanan being together without anything between them. However, as often as she talked about it, Hanamaru never mentioned a particular monster. Dia listened closely to her wild stories about what it would be like to have gnarling teeth or wings or magic powers, but her attentiveness didn’t matter; she didn’t know what was going on in Hanamaru’s mind.

 

Dia herself pondered the topic quite often. Hanamaru would make a good fairy, with her relatively cheerful demeanor; not to mention, when she wanted to, she could cause quite a bit of mischief. She wasn’t powerful enough to be a dragon or a werewolf or even a vampire, so Dia ruled those out instantly.  _ But you don’t have to be strong to be one of those monsters. Being them  _ makes _ you strong. Right...? _ Dia hated getting involved in such trifles, especially when they had nothing to do with her, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she found herself twisting her brain into a knot every now and again over the subject.

 

One night, when the very subject of Dia’s confusion was spending the night (along with Kanan, of course), Dia woke up at three in the morning. She occasionally woke up in the middle of the night on her own, but that time, she felt utterly startled, and knew that some outside force had stirred her. A bit irritated, she sat up, looking around her room in confusion. Kanan wasn’t to her right, and Hanamaru wasn’t to the right of her. Not only had she woken up, but she had woken up alone when she wasn’t supposed to be.

 

Then, Dia heard it.

 

Floating in through her cracked window was a sound unlike any other, coupled with the gentle whistle of the night air. It took a few seconds to register, but then Dia recognized it: that was definitely Hanamaru’s voice. Dia felt jarred by the sound. She was used to hearing Hanamaru sing in her choir, or in a group of nine, or even in a group of three with AZALEA or her fellow first-years. But somehow, hearing Hanamaru without any backing vocals or instruments, none of it...Dia was mystified. 

 

As if she were hypnotized, Dia followed the sound, her feet softly going  _ pat, pat, pat _ on the hardwood floor. Dia moved lightly for the fear of Hanamaru stopping, because God know Dia did not want her to. By the time Dia had moved downstairs, she had realized that Hanamaru was singing an old lullaby, one that Dia had forgotten about over the years but immediately remembered all of the words to. Some of the words in the verses were foreign to Dia, but then again, it was such an old song that there was no doubt that some children were taught differently than others.

 

Finally, Dia tracked down Hanamaru’s location, and Kanan along with her. The sliding door to the backyard was cracked open just enough so that the sweet, sultry sound of Hanamaru’s voice flooded into the darkness of the house. Hanamaru was sitting cross-legged on the deck, with Kanan’s head resting in her lap. The slow and steady rise and fall of Kanan’s form told Dia that she was fast asleep. Dia, herself, longed to lay in Hanamaru’s lap and listen to her for all of eternity, if Hanamaru desired it.

 

Finally, the song slowed to a stop, with Hanamaru dragging out the last note in a way that made Dia’s soul vibrate with joy. The crickets took over in Hanamaru’s place, leaving her to stroke Kanan’s head and watch her sleep. Dia opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Hanamaru turned around. “Dia-chan? I’m sorry, zura. Did I wake you up?”

 

“No,” Dia lied. “You...you’re fine. That was...” Dia’s words got stuck in her throat. “That was gorgeous, Hanamaru-san. You’re truly amazing.”

 

“Really? Thanks! I wasn’t sure it would sound too good, since I’m so sleepy, zura. But Kanan-chan had another nightmare. I know you usually take care of such things, but she asked me to sing her one of her favorite lullabies.”

 

“A fine decision.”

 

“It must be,” Hanamaru said, smiling down at Kanan. “I’ll let her sleep a little longer before I wake her up and make her go upstairs, zura. The wooden deck can’t be too comfortable.”

 

“I imagine not, no...besides, the night brings a chill,” Dia reminded.

 

Hanamaru seemed a little disappointed, even though she herself had rejected the idea. “Yeah...but, while we’re out here, and since I woke you upー” Damn, Dia got caught in her lieー”I’ll go ahead and sing you something.” Hanamaru gave the free spot on her lap a little pat. “C’mon over, zura! Mama Maru’s got a lot more room.”

 

_ Tempting... _ “I’ll just sit here,” Dia said, sitting cross-legged on the side that Kanan’s legs weren’t sticking out on. 

 

“Fine,” Hanamaru said, feigning anger. “What would you like me to sing?”

 

“...As you were?”

 

Hanamaru nodded sweetly, and without another word, she opened her lips, closed her eyes, and began to sing. Dia shut her eyes as well, letting Hanamaru surround her with the angelic sound of her voice. Soon, Dia rested her head on Hanamaru’s shoulder, but Hanamaru remained undeterred, her voice forceful but soothing.

 

Dia quickly came to her decision: if Hanamaru was a monster, she would definitely be a siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek if sirens are monsters? do they count? they do now


	11. Salty Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia has some opinions about Kanan's blood. Kanan doesn't like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feelin sad so i wrote some azaleas to put a little pep in my step

“You know, you have really salty blood. You should change your diet a little bit.”

 

That was the last thing Kanan had expected to hear while fixing the collar of her shirt and watching her own blood drip from Dia’s fangs. She grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and started to wipe the spare blood off, frowning. “Excuse me?”

 

“I said, you...” Dia paused, frowning, then leaned in and licked the excess blood off of Kanan’s neck, pushing the tissue away. “Ah, yes. I’m correct. I didn’t pay much attention to it before, but there’s definitely a salty taste to your blood.”

 

“Well, does it taste good?”

 

“I consume blood like I consume food, Kanan-san, it doesn’t matter if it tastes good! Too much salt is unhealthy,” Dia scolded, giving Kanan a flick to the nose. Kanan frowned deeply. Dia usually only did that when she was in werewolf form, but she hated it either way. “Of course, it has the usual metallic twang to it, but it tastes like salt. Being a vampire, I can recognize the finer details of the taste of blood, you know.”

 

Kanan finished wiping herself off, then folded her arms. “My doctor gave  _ me _ a clean bill of health. I think it’ll be a little weird if I go to him and ask him about my salt intake, and when he asks why, I say ‘because a vampire told me to’.” 

 

“Even if it’s not for health reasons...to answer your earlier question, no. It doesn’t taste all that great, lately,” Dia said. 

 

Although Kanan would have brushed it off usually, Dia’s words riled her up a little. Who was  _ she _ to be so picky about blood? “You’ve never complained about this before!”

 

“I told you, I didn’t  _ notice _ it before.” Dia stared at Kanan’s neck, possibly contemplating taking another taste just to be sure. Kanan covered up her neck with her hands defensively, and Dia scoffed. “Maybe because I’ve gotten use to Hanamaru-san’s...”

 

“Maru-chan? What’s hers taste like?” Kanan’s tone was laced with bitterness, but she was most certainly curious.

 

“Sweet,” Dia said simply. “And not sweet to the point where it’s bad. It’s like a watered down juice box, or something of the sort...just enough taste to keep you hooked. It still tastes like blood, but it’s a little sweet.”

 

“...I hate to say this, but I think you’re making this up just to mess with me,” Kanan admitted. “If you’re worried about my diet, just say so.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I mean,  _ without _ insulting the taste of my blood! Besides, I eat sweet things too. Why isn’t  _ my _ blood sweet?”

 

Dia huffed. “I was just trying to help both of us out, no need to get so defensive.”

 

However, Kanan was already furious about the subject, and refused to let it go. “How about Ruby-chan? You’ve fed off of her before, right? What does  _ her _ blood taste like?”

 

“Sweet.”

 

“Oh, really? Does it, now?”

 

“All she  _ eats _ is candy,” Dia said, rolling her eyes. “Will you leave me alone? I’m getting sleepy, after having such a good meal.”

 

“It couldn’t have been  _ that _ good, if it was salty, right?” Dia mumbled something under her breath. Kanan didn’t hear it, but she was quite sure it wasn’t very polite. Dia flopped to the bed, and Kanan laid down next to her. “Well, just so you know...Maru-chan is the better mate.”

 

Dia boredly replied, “Is that so? Poor me.”

 

Kanan added, “She’s my favorite person to go to when I’m in heat. Ever.”

 

“My feelings are  _ so _ hurt, Kanan-san. Stop, before I weep my little eyes out!” Kanan growled and yanked the blankets up to her chin, frowning. Dia chuckled a little under her breath, arrogantly. As much as Kanan loved to rile Dia up, sometimes she was impenetrable. Only a couple of minutes later, though, Dia mused, “Salty blood or not, thanks for the meal.”

 

Kanan turned away so that Dia wouldn’t see her grin (and her blush). “Yeah, sure. Any time.”


End file.
